Interview With Shadow
by Shadow63
Summary: Tsukino Usagi interviews your favorite author to get the scoop on her upcoming stories and the stories she is currently working on!


Interview With Shadow

By: Tsukino Usagi

Since April 2003 a young girl named Kitsune has been writing fan fictions under the alias "Shadow63". I was finally able to catch up with the Sailor Moon fan fiction author and get her to do an actual interview with me!

She has written such hits as "Till The Shadows Of Night Come", which is still one of her most popular stories! The smash hit "Techno Princess" trilogy with the titles "Book One: Memoirs of the Broken Hearted", "Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me", and of course "Book Three: Kill The Lights and Start The Show", (We are eagerly awaiting a spin off on this series), and "Saints of Satan" with its sequel "Bride of Satan" (we heard that there was going to be a prequel story on Darien).

T.U.: So, Kitsune, what made you want to start writing?

K: Hm…well…I'm not really sure…I never really used to like reading or writing at all when I was younger, in fact I had an English teacher that said I had a 5th grade reading level when I was in the seventh grade, heh, I actually had a senior in high school reading level when I was in the sixth grade. But, back on topic…hm…I guess I wanted to write a fan fiction of my own and well…I started writing fan fictions when I was in the seventh grade actually, 2001 on a web sit called first love fics, but when it closed I switched over to fan fics and well, here I am four years later. Heh.

T.U.: You said you hated writing and reading…and yet…you have out eleven fan fictions to date. What changed?

K: Well…writing fan fictions made me want to read other fan fictions and well, I enjoyed reading fan fictions as well as writing them and as they say, the rest is history! In fact, my dream is to someday be a published writer.

T.U.: So you write more then fan fictions?

K: Oh yeah, but, they get less recognition so I focus mainly on my fan fictions. I like the attention I get from people who comment.

T.U.: So, is it true? Are you currently in a funk with the stories your writing right now?

K: Sadly yes, I mean, I know where I want to take them but…like "Only a memory away" I wrote it and posted it just to get the idea on paper…and well…yeah…I got stuck because I'm not used to using the proper Japanese names of the characters and well "Bride of Satan" I'm stuck because I know what going to happen…but…I can't immediately jump to that chapter!!! Do you realize what kind of flames I would get? Especially since…well SPOILER!!! I kill off one of the characters.

T.U.: YOU DO WHAT?

K: (With a big grin on her face she replies) yup, one of the main characters is going to die during the scene where Darien and the girls go to find Andrew and Serena.

T.U.: Well…what about your other stories?

K: Well…Till the Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon Street Glitter is actually my favorite story right now. I love the characters Bunny and Vahn, but…no one really seems to want to read it. And as for Nyctophobia, I keep going to write, because I actually know where I'm taking it and the BAM! The chapter is WAY to short when the first how many ever chapters are like 6 pages long! Which is a lot for me. I really need to work on rushing things, not to mention its going to get very ugly very fast because I suck at writing action scenes and this is a very action oriented story.

T.U.: How did you ever come up with all those phobias?

K: It was a royal pain in my ass trying to find them. There are hundreds upon hundred upon hundreds of phobias, thousands maybe even…and I have to go through a list with an idea of what I want and look for it hoping to find it! It has a tendency to take hours just trying to find a phobia, talk about commitment! Ha ha ha! But, its also hard trying to pick a phobia I haven't already used because Nyctophobia already has like 16 chapters not including the prologue, that's 16 phobias I've already used and can't use again. It becomes a pain in the ass after a while and I want to say fuck it but I can't because of how much I actually love this story! And it is going to become so much gorier.

T.U.: Everyone is confused about Darien's character. He is supposed to be the greatest evil the world has ever seen but…he seems like a pussycat.

K: (A big evil grin crosses her face as she leans forward) Here is a bit of background information on Darien. Darien was born Cain, the eldest son to Adam and Eve, Cain kills his baby brother Abel, STOP! There is so much information on the internet about the death of Abel and Cain's role in it, I had this one guy go off about how Cain stoned Abel, yeah, but I've read he was thrown off a cliff, he was stoned, he was beaten with a club and stone or even chocked, we really don't know! So I went with what worked, an argument that got violent. START! Cain is sad about killing Abel and tries to repent, God places the mark of Cain upon our lead man which forces Cain to wonder the Earth to never die until his seventh generation was born. Cain was the first generation, his son Enoch was second, his great grandchild Irad was three, his great, great grandchild Mehujael was four, his great, great, great grandchild Methushael was five, his great, great, great, great grandchild Lamech was six and his great, great, great, great, great grandchild was Jubal. Jubal in my story was supposed to be the slayer of Cain…SPOILER! Jubal is the first and original Van Hellsing.

T.U.: I see, what I have noticed in your stories is that you love to use plot twists.

K: Yup. Love them!

T.U.: Sorry about interrupting you like that, please continue! More about Darien's character!

K: Ha! It's ok Usagi, really. Well, I get into Jubal's story later in the chapter, so I won't spoil it now, but obviously, he failed. But while Cain was wondering through the desert Satan appeared to Cain offering him a reprieve from death and humiliation. He offered him immortality. Any man starving and parched and stupid would agree. And so, Cain became the first vampire. So Satan killed him and replaced part of Darien's soul with a demon's soul making him into what he is. A clear-cut case of a multiple personality disorder! Ha, ha, ha! I kid, I kid! No, but seriously, the demon is his blood lust which due to Cain's weakness he allows it to over run him and make him into a cold blooded killer. But, something about Serena triggered something in him and made it so that his human soul is able to take control for a while, but when he hasn't fed for a while, the demon takes over and makes him insane. It's a typical Man Vs. Himself scenario. I introduce another character from the "Mythological Stories" of the bible. Stuff deemed to "SINFUL" to put into the bible. So…yeah…

T.U.: Can you give us a clue?

K: Yeah sure, I mentioned this person at the beginning somewhere in the story.

T.U.: Hm…MAKES ME WANT TO READ IT! Do you read your own stories? 

K: Yeah, I do…and it's not for ego's sake either. I read my own stories so I can make sure I'm keeping everything kosher ya know? I don't want to say one thing here and say something completely different here. I also read them to see how I wrote and try to learn how to write better.

T.U.: Which of your stories are you most anxious about completing? 

K: Hm…probably Nyctophobia and Till The Shadows of Night Come: Bourbon Street Glitter so I can see just where I tossed the characters.

T.U.: So I heard rumors about future stories. Can you give us any insider's information?

K: (Laughs) Uh…there is going to be a prequel to Saints of Satan called "Soldier of Satan" It is Andrew and Darien's story about being in Hell's Army back when they were horny teenage boys. You know back before Andrew grew a conscious and Darien dreamed to get out. Look for it this summer.

T.U.: I'm all a tingle with excitement! Now…come on…your most successful story was the Techno Princess saga. Are you going to write a spin off following the girls Lita, Amy, Rei and Mina?

K: I really don't want to say…but…yes…yes I am. The first one is going to follow Lita. It's going to be called the "Rhythmic Heart" Saga. Then there is going to be Rei's, which will be called the "Dancing Flames" Saga. Then Amy's is going to be called the "Flow of Destiny" Saga and Mina's is going to be last with hers being titled the "Lost Valentine" saga. Each are going to have three books following in the footsteps of Serena's story and each is going to take place IMMEDIATELY after the one before it. Like Lita's is going to be based after Serena and Darien get back from their honeymoon when they're back on tour. I don't know what order they're going to be in between Mina and Lita though. Um…I am going to be introducing Setsuna and Hatoru in these stories though. Mm hmm.

T.U.: Oh! I am so excited, when should we be seeing those?

K: With the way I'm writing right now…never. (Laughs). No…soon…after I get Bride of Satan and Nyctophobia and Only a Memory Away. I'll be co-writing it along side Soldier of Satan probably. So, summer time. End of May, beginning of June.

T.U.: This has been a really full year for you hasn't it?

K: I guess you could say that…I mean…there has been a lot of changes, so I used writing as a way to escape…like graduating high school, I'm officially a freshman in college entering my sophomore year soon, my brother getting a divorce from his wife and my best friend Denny dying. I'm even harder on my friends now about drinking because a drunk driver killed Denny. Remember October 8, 2006!!

T.U.: Tragedy…is there anything else you'd like to add?

K: Hm…let me think…um…Isshin from Bleach, you know, Ichigo's dad, is a soul reaper…I found that out on some privy info (cough "iknowoneofthevoiceactorsfromtheshow" cough!) That probably pissed a lot of people off (laughs and grins) um…lets see…I want to finish off my "Till The Shadows Of Night Come" Series. But I also want to write more fantasy/horror style stories. Look for them!

And that was my interview with Shadow63 AKA Kitsune. Below is a list of her stories. Read them and review!

Book One: Memoirs of the Broken Hearted

Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he is her professor?

Book Two: The Spot Light Cries For Me

As Serena enters her second semester, her heart is heavy from her loss of the man she loves. She must win Darien back at all cost! But it looks like her big break is coming as well...Will she ever get Darien back if she's in LA?

Book Three: Kill The Lights And Start The Show

Darien and Serena are touring the world with the others in Serena's first tour. Confusion of what true love is tortures Serena as Darien tries to prove himself to her and she proves that she is a true Techno Princess.

Nyctophobia

AU, In post apocalyptic Tokyo, the survivors have everything to fear from the shadows of the night as evil runs amuck in the eerie ruins of the city, hunting the humans.

Only a Memory Away

High School is over, the enemies have been defeated, Mamoru is still in America and the girls were accepted into different colleges. Who is left for Usagi? Is this the end of the Sailor Senshi? Is a memory all they have left?

Saints Of Satan

She thought it was a nightmare, but when she woke she realized that her nightmare was reality and that she was trapped in a war of a Genocide against all humans.

Bride Of Satan

Six years have passed since Serena, Darien and Andrew nearly escaped death. Now that Darien and Serena's wedding is quickly approaching, a horrible blast from the past will rock their world again.

Till The Shadows Of Night Come (MOST POPULAR)

Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, and Endymion is a hunter with some secrets. They had revenge in mind, and so did a demon.

Till The Shadows Of Night Come: Hidden In Shadows

Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter that Elios wanted to conquer. But will she conquer him instead?

Till The Shadows Of Night Come: Bourbon Street Glitter

Bunny Shields was the Second youngest daughter of Endymion and Serenity Shields, and lived in the shadow of her hero sister Rini. Now it is her turn to save the day as she solves the murders in New Orleans cemeteries with the annoying love of her life.

Where I Really Belong

Inu Yasha Fan Fic.

AU,Acacia St. James was a weird little orphan living with her grandfather. But on one fateful day she fell into a strange, new world. Surrounded by demons she must take care of another orphan, Rin, while trying to ignore her quiet, brooding protector.

_**FUTURE TITLES**_

Soldiers Of Satan

Before their happily ever after, there was death. Darien and Andrew were two of the most infamous soldiers the gang had ever seen and two of the most promising with anger in their hearts, hate in their eyes and they were just hitting puberty!

Book One: A Step In The Right Direction

Rhythmic Heart Saga. Lita dreamed of the love that her best friend Serena shared with Darien but at the moment all that she could be concerned with was the upcoming tour and the new choreographer from hell!


End file.
